


idiots.

by kobusrain



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Yamazaki Yuhane was undeniably stupid when it came to love.
Relationships: Maeda Kokoro/Yamazaki Yuhane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	idiots.

Yuhane always thought the whole _soulmate_ thing was just dumb. 

It felt like a joke to her to have her soulmate be predicted by some _love expert_ to come at a certain time, that she chose to ignore all instances of everyone talking about who her soulmate is. She would brush them off and say she was not interested, then go about the rest of her day like nothing happened. 

But what she did not know was that her _soulmate_ had been beside her all these years. Yuhane simply refused to listen to anyone, including her best friend Kokoro, who happened to know that _she’s_ her friend’s soulmate. Kokoro had not made any advances towards Yuhane about the situation aside from briefly asking about it, as she knew the girl would only blow it off like it was a joke. Respecting that, she kept her mouth shut when it came to directly telling her and instead, waited for Yuhane to realize it herself. 

However, there was only one problem. 

Yamazaki Yuhane was _undeniably_ stupid when it came to love.

The topic was always the conversation starter that Kokoro went for whenever the two of them would go home from school, and each time she’d bring it up, Yuhane would laugh and they’d move on to a different topic. This time, however, was quite different. 

It was the day after Valentine’s, and the two were meeting up at the front of the school so they could start walking home together. They said their usual greetings, and were on their way home. But Kokoro did not start their conversation off with her usual question. Instead, the girl took out a box of chocolates from her backpack. “Uh, for you! I know I already gave you Valentine’s chocolates but um…” Kokoro hesitated, though she already gave Yuhane the box of chocolates. They were simple chocolate balls, but Yuhane could tell it was homemade. 

Kokoro never made chocolates homemade. That much Yuhane knew. 

“Homemade chocolates?” Yuhane asked, though with her tone of voice made it seem like she was trying to poke fun at Kokoro. However, she still took the box of chocolates while glancing at Kokoro with a bit of suspicion. “Kokoro, Valentine’s day is over, though? So what’s this about?” She was still poking fun at Kokoro, and this time _literally_ poking at her. Kokoro did not flinch, and instead mustered up a nervous smile. 

“Ah, well, y’know,” she began, scratching the back of her head. Kokoro was now nervously laughing. “You know, the whole soulmate thing? Did you ever think about that today?”

Yuhane almost gave a sigh of relief when Kokoro finally brought up their usual conversation starter, but for some reason she could not give her usual response. The fact that Kokoro already gave her a box of homemade chocolates beforehand made this whole thing all the more suspicious. She stopped walking, and also stopped Kokoro from moving any further by holding her free hand in front of her. “Okay, Maeda Kokoro. Spill it! I’m not an idiot, you know?”

“... well you kind of are, otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this in the first place,” whispered Kokoro, under her breath, before she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry! I was just thinking about the whole soulmate thing again, y’know! I, um…. Kinda found out about mine a long time ago,” she finally admitted, taking a deep breath. “But you’re not interested in those sorts of things, aren’t you?” 

“Wait, you seriously believe that whole soulmate thing?”

Kokoro frantically waved her arms like a little child. “I was just curious, okay! Besides, my soulmate is…stubborn...and stupid,” she mumbled, crossing her arms now. Kokoro took another deep breath, as her plan was not working clearly. Yuhane still had no idea where Kokoro was heading with what she was saying, and only urged the taller girl to continue speaking without bothering to ask who her supposed _soulmate_ is. This time, the sigh that came out of Kokoro’s lips held a bit of exasperation. 

“Yuhane, you’re an idiot, you know that?”

The statement took Yuhane back, due to how sharp and direct it had been, but once Yuhane recovered, she only raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” Yuhane asked, about to talk back at Kokoro when the other poked her forehead with a bit of force, making Yuhane yelp a little. 

“You’re _stupid_ . It’s you. _You’re_ my soulmate, and I’ve known this for ages but you’re so stubborn and kind of a dunce when it comes to this whole thing, and yes, before you ask, I’ve been in love with you this whole time but you’re just…a moron,” Kokoro ranted, but then eased up a few seconds later when she could see the expression on Yuhane’s face. “Sorry.” 

Yuhane was quiet, only staring at Kokoro’s face while she made direct eye contact with the taller. Kokoro could not tell what she was thinking at that moment, and the silence between them caved in for a few moments. 

“... Wait, so you… So you _like_ me?” 

Kokoro almost wanted to slam her palm against her forehead. “You’re freaking kidding me. Did I not just say… You know what, never mind.” The girl felt relieved that she was finally able to tell Yuhane how she felt, but slightly irritated that the other still did not know what she was talking about despite her saying it directly. 

Maybe Yuhane hating on the whole soulmate thing was just a ruse to hide how _bad_ she was at understanding love, but in a way, Kokoro admired it. 

“Wait, wait. I just needed time to process,” Yuhane finally intercepted, raising the box of chocolates up and shaking them a little bit. “Sorry, Kokoro. I know I’m an idiot when it comes to these things.” Yuhane gave a small chuckle, trying to light the mood up by patting Kokoro’s shoulder. However, it did little to reassure Kokoro. Then things started to turn awkward. 

But this time, Yuhane knew what to say. 

“I like you too, Kokoro. Please be patient with me, okay?” 

This time, Kokoro was stunned. Yuhane made it clear with her tone of voice and the smile on her face that she was accepting Kokoro’s confession. It took the taller girl a while to recover. “... Oh, wait… So we’re a _thing_ now?” 

Yuhane bit back laughter. “Well, we’re soulmates, you moron,” she playfully teased, taking a step closer to poke Kokoro’s forehead. Then they shared a laugh, shaking their heads at how slow they were with figuring this out. 

“I guess I’m not the only one who’s an idiot. We’re made for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send help. I'm going insane.


End file.
